


I'm in Love

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Sonnets, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: For the embodiment of emotions, Patton sure was oblivious when it came to crushes.





	I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a really cute post on tumblr about Logicality and I HAD to write something about it.  
> (Here's the post: https://pantton-sandacers.tumblr.com/post/173995937862/tinysidestrashcaptain-xxfoxit-marksandrec )

For the embodiment of emotions, Patton sure was oblivious when it came to crushes.

He didn't understand why his face grew red when Logan was in the room, why he found himself smiling and listening intently whenever he spoke, or why he always tried to sit next to him during their movie marathons so they might fall asleep on each other.

The moment it dawned on him was during the Christmas video. He’d been smiling and singing to distract himself from his own internal conflict of his true feelings for Logan when he was suddenly pulled out of this thoughts.

Though Logan had been Rapping/Speaking his lines in the song for the most part, after switching lines with Patton he let his golden pipes be heard as he sang, “Five Crofter’s Jams,” and surprised everyone.

Patton heard the sweet sound of Logan’s singing and he stared, mouth open as his face heated. The only thing he could think was, “I’m in love.”

And that was the answer. Patton was in love with Logan.

~*~

Patton was able to keep up his happy, fatherly act until he could finally retreat to his room to cope with his true feelings.

After the video Roman went to check up on the fatherly trait, planning to invite him to a movie marathon with the others. However, he was surprised to find Patton hiding in the corner, clutching his knees inside his Christmas sweater as he sobbed.

Roman sent a quick text to Virgil, letting him know to start the marathon without them, before moving to comfort Patton.

That night they had a long talk about emotions and crushes, and Roman encouraged Patton to admit his feelings to Logan. He initially refused, but after Roman pointed out Patton had been trying to work on emotional honesty and vulnerability as of late, Patton sighed in defeat.

After that they talked about Patton’s confession; what he would say to Logan, when he would tell him, and how. Their brainstorming session lasted until they both eventually fell asleep, cuddled together on Patton’s sofa.

And that’s what led Patton here, in a short-sleeved, light blue, button-up shirt, khakis, and brown dress shoes- Roman had encouraged him to dress up ever so slightly. Behind his back, he carried a note in an envelope sealed with a puppy sticker.

When Patton walked into the kitchen Logan’s back was facing him, turned around making a pot of coffee.

Patton breathed in, then out again before speaking up, “Hey, Lo!”  

“Hello, Patton,” Logan nodded his head in acknowledgment, not taking his focus away from the coffee pot.

_In for 4, hold for 7, let out for 8_. Patton repeated in his mind as he attempted to calm his rapid heartbeat.

“Um,, I have something... for you, Lo.”

“Oh?” Logan turned around to face Patton, and for a split second Patton could’ve sworn he saw a small blush appear on the logical side’s face.

Patton hastily handed the letter over, “Here.”

This was it. No turning back now.

Logan nodded and opened the letter, freezing as he read the poem inside.

~*~

_Hearing you sing, sound from Heaven above_

_Was the moment I realized, I’m in love._

_You sang golden notes like no one else can_

_Belting the new lyrics, “Five Crofter’s Jams.”_

_I’ll have to admit, I was struck with awe_

_Your happy face, the only thing I saw._

_As I gazed on with blush, my mouth ajar,_

_I’m certain my eyes were filled with bright stars._

_You’re always so beautiful when you smile_

_Something that’s seen every once in a while._

_Your cheekbones rise to give your face dimples_

_Making the corners of your eyes crinkle._

_The message I am trying to convey_

_Is that, for you, I am indeed quite gay._

_I understand if you don’t feel the same,_

_Still, I confess my feelings without shame._

_I speak as the heart, my feelings are true_

_Logan Sanders, I am in love with you._

~*~

Logan stood there, reading the sonnet over and over.

Patton fidgeted nervously with his hands, waiting for an answer. He cleared his throat, catching Logan’s attention, “Um, That’s... all I wanted to give you, so,, yeah.”

He turned to leave the room, but before he could Logan called out, “Wait!”

Patton faced Logan again, a glimmer of hope in his eyes, “Yeah, Lo?”

“Um...” Logan glanced down at the note again, unsure what to say, “I like the use of iambic pentameter, you’re good and writing sonnets.”

“Oh... well, thank you,” Patton nodded, feeling his heart sink as he turned to leave the room once more.

“And...” Logan took a breath, steadying himself as Patton looked back at him, “I... I am in love with you too, Patton.”

A huge smile spread across Patton’s face, and there certainly were stars in his eyes as he blushed and asked, “Really?”

Logan nodded, his face pink.

Patton opened his arms to Logan for a hug, and Logan smiled, moving into Patton’s embrace.

~*~

The next day Logan would buy a frame for the sonnet Patton wrote, and it would hang proudly on his bedroom wall for years. After they married, it would be moved to their new bedroom together, and it would serve as a reminder to the day Patton confessed, and the day Patton fell in love with Logan.

 


End file.
